Fall of Five-My Way
by Unknown46
Summary: Basically, the Fall of Five never happened. Time is running out for the remaining legacies. Who will four choose Six or Sarah. SOME SPOILERS FROM THE FALL OF FIVE. Bad at summaries, this is also my first fanfic. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies and never will.**

The wind blew over the barren wasteland, the ship fell from the sky disrupting the settled ashes. A big figure stepped out of the ship. Three pendants hung around his neck, not at all hiding the big grotesque scar. In his hand he held a staff. He turns around and grins evily at me, the massive scar pulsing with each word.

"Your time is up Lore" he literaly spits the name. "You and all the legacies."

"You are wrong Ra," I say, but its not my voice. Its alot like my voice but it's different.

The wind blew, it seems angry that there were two people, if you could call them people, disrupting the silence on Lorien.

"How could you betray us Ra" I ask.

Ra stays silent, he just looks at me.

"I did not betray you Lore, you betray me, you kicked me out of the Elders, I wanted revenge" he says softly.

Never did I ever think I would see Setracus Ra feel regret full of what he did.

"You didnt have to destroy Lorien" I say.

"I know" he says going silent.

He then reaches over and embraces me.

"I truly am sorry, but it's time for you to wake up Pittacus" he snarls.

His staff produces out of my back for about five seconds before he yanks it out. I stumble around for a little bit before falling to my knees.

He smirks and enters his ship leaving me to die on the barren wastelands of Lorien.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Please review and tell me if you want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

John's POV

I wake up to the wind screaming in my ear, it reminds me of Lorien and the angry wind. I sit up really fast, my head getting dizzy, Marina is slumped up against the wall, her eyes are bloodshot, with purple bags under her eyes. Six and Sarah both sit on opposite sides of the bed I'm lying on.

"What's going on" I ask.

Six and Sarah both look up at the same time, a look of relief on both their faces. Sarah has tears in her eyes, it looks like Six is fighting tears.

"We thought you were dead" Sarah says her voice filled with sorrow.

I notice that we're in an old motel. The crimson coloured bed sheets, the really bad styling and the smell of petrol as it rolls in from the highway.

"What" I ask in disbelief.

"You've been in a coma for three days" Sarah says again.

"How" I ask.

"What do you remember" Six asks.

"We were walking through a tunnel, there was a bright light then everything went black" I recall.

"After Ra escaped, we ran through the tunnel we came from" Marina smiles, yet under her smile shes extremly tired.

"An aftershock hit causing the remaining explosives to … well … explode" Six continues on. "You were at the front shining your lumen, you were hit by the fire first."

That shouldn't have any effect on me. I'm fire proof.

"I'm immune to fire, it would have just washed over me" I say confused.

"It would have , had you not tried to absorb it, you put your hands out so your lumen covered the fire. It was then the bits of damaged metal flew out of the darkness three pieces hit you the rest you managed to deflect before falling down. You healed one of the wounds before you passed out, but in doing that you sealed the shard inside your arm" Sarah takes over from Six.

"We stole a car, drove here dug the pieces out of your arm and the two in your chest, Marina then healed you and your heart has been turning itself on and off quite randomly" Six says.

"Thank you, Marina" I say, "I am grateful."

"Rise and shine Johnny boy its time to get on the road" Nine yells from what I believe to be the lounge room.

"Good to see you to Nine" I groan.

**I would have this chapter up late yesterday if I didn't have to rewrite three times.**

**Please read and Review, the Chapters will come up randomly there will be no set date.**

**Also tell me who you think five should be, a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I need more people to tell me if they want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Also these first few chapters will be in Fours POV because it's what I'm used to.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**John POV**

The alarm goes off signalling it's time to train.

I groan as I stand up. My muscles aching from the workout we did yesterday. We're still at the same old doggy motel. Even after Nine said we were going. We all argued that Marina needed sleep, she wanted to be tough and keep going but we all know what it feels like to use all our energy fighting Mogs or in her case healing us. I've hardly tried to work on my new Legacy, but so far the only thing I've been able to heal has been a few minor wounds. The new ability that comes with my Lumen is fire absorption. I've practiced with lots of times.

"Hey sleepy head" Sarah says as she kisses my cheek.

The kiss makes me feel guilty about my feelings for her. My feelings for Six have been increasing, yet for the person I thought I love they have only been declining. The kiss with Six at the airport felt right. It made all the kisses I've shared with Sarah feel wrong. I told Six about it a few nights ago.

_Flashback_

"Six I really need to talk to you, meet me on the roof at midnight" I whisper into Six's ear.

She looks confused, but nods anyway.

We all walk back to our rooms, Six with Marina, BK with Ella, Nine with Eight and Sarah with Me. I usually go on walks each night to clear my head, BK knows this and doesn't mind when I sneak out.

I meet six out on the rooftops she looks as if she's been waiting there for a while.

"What do you want John" she says in a tired voice.

"It's about the kiss at the airport" I say.

"Yeah go on" she says.

"I…I…I just wanted t…to let you know that I really enjoyed it and I hope we can do it again" I stutter surprised that she hasn't thrown me off the edge of the roof.

"I know and I want to do it again to, but Sarah's in the way" Six signs.

I'm taken aback by her honesty, and that she still has feelings towards me even though I kiss Sarah every now and again.

"That what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really, you don't think I noticed" she says sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Look Six, I want to be with you. But I can't I destroyed Sarah's life, all because I couldn't keep my feelings in check. If I do break up with her she'll have nowhere to go. She'd be a target for the Mogs to get to me. But if she stays here then she'll have to put up with you kissing her ex" I explain.

Six sighs. Silence continues. For a full minute, nothing but pure silence. The stars shine above in the heavens, the full moon making it bright enough for me to see her normally emotionless face, full of emotions. Never have I ever seen Six like this, this is a different Six, this Six has no wall and no emotionless façade, this is the real Six, the raw Six.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way Six" I say as I turn to walk away.

"John, wait" Six says.

I turn around for a split second before I realise what Six is doing. Six is pressing her lips against mine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck.

After a few minutes we stop panting for breath. Thank god, we can hold our breath for an long time otherwise that wouldn't of been as enjoyable as it was.

"I love you Six" I say.

"I love you to John" she says with a smile.

We lie down on the roof just looking up at the stars when I see Lorien, it reminds me of a dream. Or more so a vision.

"Six while I was um you know, dead I had another vision" I tell her.

"Way to kill the mood John" she says. "Continue."

I tell her about my vision. Her eyes darken and I swear I hear thunder cracking in the distance.

"That's peculiar" is all Six could say.

"Six what is it, you look like you've seen a ghost" I say worried.

"I've been having the same dream but about another man, the man I see and talk to Ra through is the same man as in my storm" she says.

_End Of Flashback_

"Hey beautiful" I say to Sarah.

She stands on her toes to kiss me and our lips are about to touch when Eight teleports in front of us.

"Woah, didn't expect to see that" he says.

Sarah looks as if she is about to kill him. Nine then walks out of his room, followed by Six, Marina and Bk.

"Morning guys, hope I'm not disrupting anything" Nine says as he wriggles his eyebrows at us.

Sarah now looks ready to destroy a whole army of Mogs. She takes a swing at Nine.

"Woah save that angry for the battlefield" Six says.

"Hey sweetheart how was your sleep" Nine asks Six, I almost let my anger slip as it does whenever he calls Six that stupid nickname.

"Alright who else wants breakfast cause I'm starving" Eights says.

"I'll call the room service" Ella says.

"I'll go with her" Sarah says, she's still fuming and probably wants to get away from Nine.

They walk out of the motel door. A minute later we can here screams, Mog blasts and helicopter blades. We've been found.

**Wow I never thought I'd finish this one so fast.**

**Read and Review, hope you like.**

**I also hope this answered some questions. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I didn't think I'd have enough spare time to write this until the weekend.**

**I need more people to tell me if they want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Sorry if I get anything wrong, I haven't read the series in a while and I only just started rereading it.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **

Fours POV

Where is my chest, I start to panic. The Mogs are here and as far as I know they have taken Sarah and Ella as hostages. Nine has already rushed out pipe staff in hand. Eight has teleported himself and Six out into the battle.

The wall explodes the rumble would have crushed us, if it hadn't of been for our telekinesis. A Mog scout walks through. I throw a fireball at him. He explodes into dust. Another Mog walked in this one's a soldier, his guns charged up. When he starts to spasm.

BK stands there in a rat form. He quickly changes back into his beagal form.

_Hey boss__. _Another mog charges through the wall and charges at BK. _Go, I have__ ya back._

"MARINA WHERE IS MY CHEST" I yell over the noises of the battle.

"FOLLOW ME" she yells.

She runs over to a broom cupboard. She almost rips the door off its hinges as she opens the door. Our chests all sit on a shelf each, I pull mine out and open the lock. My dagger is sitting there, I pull it out and it wraps itself around my wrist.

"Thanks" I say to Marina.

I run out the door and into the approaching battle.

**I made this chapter short for a reason.**

**Cliff-hanger (I hope) tell me if you like**

**Tell me if you don't. **

**Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I appreciate constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Please review guys, I'm starting to think you guys don't like this. Even if you don't, tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**I hope I can make this fight scene long and good enough for you guys.**

**Im not getting that many reviews from you guys. Please Review, I need the ego boost.**

**Sorry for all those people who like multiple pov's. I swear on Fives life (That's the FoF five btw) that I'll change pov's in the next few chapters.**

**Which means don't sue me if I don't. Cause I have no love for Five.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

John POV

The wind howled as Six's storm rages, Mogs ashes fly all over the place, wind streams through her hair as Six levitates above the battle. Lightning strikes Mogs here and there. Ash fills my mouth even before I reach the battle. Mogs attempt to shoot at Six as she strikes her opponents down.

Nine is protecting a wounded Eight. He is fighting off two piken, his concentration is focused on the piken, so he can't reach for his pipe staff. BK is in the same form as he was back at Ohio, he is surrounded by Mog soldiers. Marina and I run out. Mogs charge us, swords fly toward my head only to be deflected by my dagger.

"Eight" Marina yells, practically in my ear.

Sarah and Ella don't seem to be here, they must have been taken earlier on.

Nines fight with the piken seems to be going badly, Mogs are watching in pleasure as Nine gets hit by one of the piken. Nine usually can beat the shit out of three pikens at a time, then I see the blood dripping out of his stomach.

"Marina, Nine's bleeding" I say

She just nods and charges forward, shooting through the Mogs with their own cannons. I give Nine his pipe staff using my telekinesis. I stab and parry with the soldiers. The storm picks up, a face starting to take shape. I light myself on fire and charge through the mob of enemies, the Mogs lighting on fire. Nines holding off a bit better with his pipe staff. Marina and I are reaching Nine and Eight, when I hear an ear wrecking scream.

I see Six fall, the face and the storm dissipating. She has a Mog cannon blast on her leg. She crumples on the ground the Mogs surrounding her.

"No" I mutter.

A Mog raises its sword the metal gleaming. Marina screams. I see the sword in slow motion, the arc its making on a collision course with her neck. No. No, no, no, no, no. I will the sword to slow down, its deadly arc continues. I urge myself to think. I wish I could hold her in my arms, wish I was there holding her as her doom approaches. No, I wish I was there pushing on the sword, my hand wrapped around the blade holding it there, above her, stopping it from killing her. Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my hand and a warm body next to my leg. I open my eyes to see the sword being held up by my hand, Six lying next to me. The small cuts on my hand drip slightly with blood.

The Mog looks surprised, so does everyone else. I reverse the Mogs sword so it hits him in the stomach killing him instantly.

"Nice, Jonny boy has a new legacy" Nine yells across the battlefield.

I sigh and look down at Six. She seems relatively ok, though her leg looks pretty banged up. Her mix blonde hair is covering her face, I lean in to move it out of the way. Just as my finger reach her face, she jerks upright.

"What happened" she asks.

"Not now I'll tell you later" I say, as I attempt to heal her leg.

Somehow none of the Mogs have attacked us since I teleported. The sounds of battle have died down. It now comes from behind the motel. I grab Six and will us to be on the roof of the motel, suddenly we are. We are on the roof in the precise spot where we talked deep into the night.

"You can teleport" Six asks amazed.

I just nod and survey the battlefield. Its not looking well, for the Mogs.

The trees are on fire, while the water in the pool has ashes filling it. Nine, now completely healed, is running around like a maniac laughing as he turns Mogs to ash. Marina is standing back to back with Eight, shooting at any and all Mogs remaining, they teleport to different places. BK fends off his own attackers, changing form to suit. Ella and Sarah are still missing, they are probably in a van being taken to the FBI.

Wait the FBI. Why aren't they here?

"Six, I'm going to throw you up into the air with my telekinesis, please tell me what you see" I say.

She nods and gets ready. I fling her up into the air her hair whipping around her face. She gasps as she notices what I am implying.

"There are FBI cars surrounding us, we can't get out" she says when she lands.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure" I say.

"So there is no point in fighting, we can't get out without hurting innocent people" she asks.

"No, I believe we can" I disagree.

"How" she asks.

"I'm up for some more Mog ass whooping, are you" I say.

She nods in agreement and grabs my arm.

"Let's go."

We teleport right next to Nine and he jumps. I would laugh if we weren't in battle.

"We have to get to Marina and Eight" Six and I say at the same time.

"You two are so cute together" Nine teases as he breaks a Mogs neck.

"Shut up and get a move on Nine" Six growls, even though she has slightly red cheeks from his comment.

Nine starts to walk towards Eight and Marina when I hear a gun shot. Nine falls over clutching his stomach, an FBI agent walks out of the motel. I throw a fire ball at her, as she dodges Six grabs my hand and turns us invisible. She looks around and her eyes set on Marina and Eight. Six and I both run at her. She shots Marina then Eight, in rapid two rapid seconds.

They fall over both clutching their stomachs, Six and I both feel rage coursing through our veins. Filled with blind rage we double our pace, Six in the lead me slightly behind. I feel Six's hand slip slightly from my grasp. She gasps as she trips over, pulling me down with her. The woman laughs.

"I don't see what the problem is I can't believe this is Loriens last hope" the woman chuckles.

She walks up and stands over us. Three scars dot her leg, with my vision this blurry I can't see what they look up. Suddenly my vision clears and I realise what they are and who she is.

"Five you traitorous bitch" I yell.

"Guilty" she smiles.

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please as always Read and Review. I hope to hear from you guys wether its constructive c or not, please review.**

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I realise I haven't added many other characters, its mainly been Four and Six, I promise that is going to change.**

**Well guess whose POV this one's going to be.**

**Drum roll please.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

Fours POV

Bright lights fill my vision, bars for windows, and bars for doors. I groan as my head hurts.

"Hey Johnny boys awake" I hear Nine say.

"John, John are you ok" Sarah asks.

"Yep I'm fine" I reply.

I stand up and walk over to the door of the cage, we are all in cells, Eight and Nine share one, Sarah and Ella are in another one, Marina and Six are together and I'm all alone. The locks are electrified and the bars spark with electricity. I hear footsteps walk down the corridor and Five comes into view. I spit at her, it only just reaches her feet.

"Show some respect" Five snarls, the Mogs following grin at the stare of.

Five walks over to the cage door, and smirks at me. She would be kinda attractive if she wasn't such a bitch. She has bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and a few freckles dotting her face.

"So this is the great Loric resistance" she says.

"Who is your leader" She asks anyone in particular.

"Johnny boy is" Nines says.

I'm shocked when Nine says this, and I can tell that I'm not the only one, the gasps around the room seem to be all the information I need. Five sees this and chuckles.

"From the expressions on your faces I can tell that's a lie" Five starts.

"No, he is our leader we just aren't used to seeing Nine bow down to anyone" Six interrupts.

A chorus of agreement around the room. I feel good about myself.

"So then Johnny what's your escape plan" Five asks.

"Well one night when taking me out for my torture I will over power the guard, free the others and smash your pretty face in. Then we will walk that direction then turn right. We will keep running until we get to the door. By this time the alarm would have gone off, you raising it yourself. The force field generator things the Mogs gave you will be set on the door. So Eight will teleport us all out two at a time, starting with Six and Marina, then Ella and Sarah and lastly Nine and myself. We will then proceed to hotwire a car and drive to our super-secret hideout in New York. You will then come after us bringing some friends of yours and we will beat the shit out of all of you" I explain our plans in great detail.

"Right, like I'm totally going to believe that you just told me your escape plans" she scoffs.

"I swear that's our whole plan" I say.

"Yep, I totally believe you" the sarcasm dripping off each word.

She signals her guards to start walking and drops a note out of her pocket. It lands right in front of my cell. When Five and her guards leave I scoop up the note and start reading. I gasp.

"Guys they know where Sam and Malcom are" I specifically say to Six and Sarah, "it says here that they are going to attack them.

"Poor Sam" Sarah says.

"At least he has Malcom" Six says.

"Whose Sam and Malcom" Eight asks.

"Sam's Johnny boy's friend from Ohio" Nine says.

"And I'm guessing that Malcom is his father" Marina says.

"That's right, though they have been separated for years now" I say.

"Poor guy" Ella says, "So what's the escape plan."

"I just told you" I say, slightly disappointed the subject was changed.

"No you didn't" Sarah says confused.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Nine called John our leader" Six says.

"Yeah Nine, what was that about" I ask still trying to get over that myself.

"Well you were the first number to resist the Mogs" he states.

"That's only because of Six" I counter.

"You always have a plan" he tries to get back.

"I just think rationally" I counter again.

"Jesus Christ John can you not be so pig headed and except that A. you need to take credit for the things you do and B. I freaking respect you" he lectures.

We are all silent when more footsteps approach, another Mog comes in wielding a massive axe. Following him is a small Mog he has two long blades at his belt. The knives gleam in the darkness. The one with the axe opens my door.

"So you are the leader of the all-powerful Loric" the small one says.

I nod.

"Brilliant" he smirks.

He pulls out one of his knifes, and pulls across the skin on my arm. I gasp, then howl. I rip the knife out of his hand and go to stab him. Metal presses up against my neck.

"One more move and I move this further" the guard with the axe says.

I stab the guard with the axe. I then turn around and throw the knife at the other Mog. I take the keys from the guard and run outside but I take a second to find the keys for my cell and the other guys' cell and pull them off. I pass the two sets of keys to Six and tell her to look after them, I then work on freeing them. I don't notice the footsteps outside until they are upon me. Five is standing at the mouth of the corridor, a shocked expression on her face. Her guards carry in a Mog he is clutching onto a wooden box. I run back into my cell and pick up the axe, I place one of the knifes in my boot and grip the other one in a tight hold.

"Ha, the leader of the Loric hiding in a cell, pathetic" she spits the word.

I walk out of the cell weapons in hand. Her smirk dying and becoming a terrified look. I throw the knife, I knew she would dodge it, but it wasn't meant for her. The Mog behind her falls over dead, clutching the glistening knife. Crimson blood falls onto the ground, that's not a Mog.

"You're not Mogs" I say.

Five turns around. She stares long and hard at the two guards.

"Humans" she spits.

The two people smile then run off. Five starts after them, once she around the corner, I start looking through the keys.

"Where is the key" I yell.

"What key" Eight asks.

"The key to unlock the freaking cell you are in" I yell at him.

I hear the sleeping dart before it gets me. Five stands at the mouth of the tunnel gun raised, I stumble around like a drunk man. My last thought before everything goes black. It worked, my plan worked.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. The chapters are actually coming up quite quickly. That's only because I've just started writing, don't expect me to update every second day from now.**

**I don't plan my chapters so I have no idea of what might happen next. Please tell me what you want to happen and if I like it I'll start heading it in that direction.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Long-time no update I know, sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did.**

Johns POV

I wake up in a white cell, everything in the room is white except the window. The door swings open and Five walks in. She has a smile on her and a knife at her belt. That can't be good. She sits at the table across from me.

"I didn't expect you to try and escape so early" she says disappointed.

"That's what I was planning on" I say with my best genius voice.

"Shut up" she says.

"Why am I here" I inquire.

"I wanted to know if you would tell me where your base is" she asks.

"Like I would tell you" I spit.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she smirks, she then talks into a watch, "show him."

All my friends are chained up to a cell wall. A Mog stands in front of a knife in his hands, an evil smile on his face.

"Let them go" I scream at her.

"Uh no" she grins evilly.

"If you hurt them I will kill you myself" I say as I try to stay calm.

"Go ahead" she smirks.

I clentch my fists together, the anger coursing through me. I watch as my friends beg for me to say something, anything to get them out of this. Six and Nine are the only ones not begging, not giving the enemy the satisfaction. Five stares at the screen, one fist clenched the other hanging limply. The clenched hand is on the side closest to me, the side furthest away from the camera.

I realise in that moment that Five never betray us, she is just as hurt watching her fellow Lorics be tortured. She is a spy, she left the note to warn me about Sam and Malcom.

"You're a spy" I whisper.

"Took you long enough dumb ass" she says.

"Shut up" I say.

Even though she isnt a spy, she is still a bitch. I watch as the torturer cuts a deep line into Nines arm, he winces but otherwise does nothing.

"I can bust you out right now but I need to know a place we can meet up" she asks.

"Paradise, Ohio at the old high school. Meet us there in two days" I tell her.

"The lights will go out in about a minute, when it does you need to..." she starts telling me the plan.

She is right, the lights go out and I put the plan into action.

"YOU BITCH" I yell at Five as I punch her in the face.

She lets out a scream of pain and crumples to the floor. I pull her ID out of her pocket. The door opens as I wave the ID in front of the keypad. The hallway is filled with Mog soldiers.

_Lockdown initiated._

I teleport to the end of the hallway and round a corner, the soldiers completely ignore me as I walk through the door that leads to the cell blocks. The door to the torture chamber is wide open giving me a view of the chaos within.

Screams fill the air as the torturer is slicing open my all my friends arms one at a time. I teleport behind the torturer and snap his neck, my friends stare in surprise at my sudden act of violence. I heal my friends before setting them free.

"Come on, I know where our chests are" I say, trying to hurry them on.

I look out the door, checking for Mogs. Luckily they have all been running to block the exits. We run out of the torture room and down a hallway. We pass many guards as we run through the place, I'm surprised that we haven't been recognised.

I lead the others into a store room, a rotten smell fills our noses.

"Are you sure this is where our chests are" Marina asks, she and Eight haven't let go of each other since I broke them out.

"Yeah Johnny boy, how do you know where the chests are" Nine asks stopping the whole line of people.

"Now is not the time for explanations" I say.

"Well I'm not moving until I get one" Nine demands.

"Nine we are running out of time, keep moving" I yell.

Nine shakes his head, his stubborn attitude kicking in.

"Don't be an asshole Nine, keep moving" Six urges him.

He looks around at all the worried face. His head swings side to side.

"Fine, but I'm going to need an explanation when we get out" He says, finally giving in.

"Agreed" Eight says.

"Fine, ill tell you when we get out" I say.

We proceed down the hallway, the silence is killing me. It must be killing Eight as well, he starts fidgeting, it looks like he is dying to say something.

"Well this is awesome" he says sarcastically, everyone turns and looks at him as if his mad.

Eights POV

"What" I protest, the others are all staring.

They turn back and continue walking, John looks relieved that someone has made the mistake of breaking the ice. Johns a nice guy, he and I get along quite well, though I can't say the same about Nine and his cocky attitude. I really hate the guy, he would interrupt Marina and I from talking almost every time I was about to ask her out. Yes its dangerous, we are in the middle of a war, but I just can't help my feelings for her. Her hand grips mine as we walk, its really dark and I know she can see like it's a normal room.

"Tough crowd" I whisper into Marina's ear.

She giggles and the satisfaction I feel almost makes me jump for joy. She blushes as everyone turns to look at her, they can't see the blush cause they're too far away, but I can.

"We almost there" Four says.

I have no Idea how he knows, I wouldn't be able to spot the door even if there where lights all over the place. Marina and Four both see the door at the same time and bolt for it. They each try pushing it but the door won't budge.

"It's stuck" Four says.

"Give me a go, Ill get this baby open in no time" Nine boasts.

He tries and fail, Six and I both go next and fail as well, Ella and Sarah both look around the room.

"Look over there" Sarah says, pointing to a button on the far side of the wall.

I teleport over and push it, the door grinds open giving off a piercing scream. Light fills the tunnel, showing everyone's tired faces. We all run through the door into a blinding light. The room we now stand in is a dome filled with cupboards and shelves and many objects on them, lots of crystals dotter the wall. Our chests are on the other side of the room, they are all there even Six's, Five's, Three's, Two's and One's. Six's face lights up when she see her chest.

"Come on" she yells then bolts across the room.

We follow her closely, though through her enthusiasm she leaves us all in the dust, the chests are stacked on top of each other, in order of our numbers. Six hands out all the chests, one by one, giving Sarah and Ella One's, Two's, Three's and Five's.

"Come on lets go" Marina says starting towards the door.

"Wait Marina, look over there everyone" Sarah nods towards an oversized plane.

"That look familiar to anyone" Nine asks.

"It's our ship" Four says as he clicks his fingers.

"Let's leave One's, Two's and Three's chests in there" I say.

The others nod, that way we wouldn't have to lug around an extra three chests. We jog over to the ship, its ramp is down allowing us to run straight into the belly of the ship, pictures cover the walls, Loric gems are embedded in the wall, glowing all different colours.

"This is where we lived for a full year" Six says.

We all know what she means, this is the last place we were all together, I point to the doors, each one has a large number imprinted on it.

"Let's put their chests in their rooms" I say.

Sarah and Ella walk off to place the chests in each room, while the rest of us sit around the large dinner table. Memories start coming forth in my mind. Us and our Cepans sitting around this table sharing stories, I block the rest out.

"Should we take it with us" I ask.

"No, it would draw to much attention, and the Mogs may have put trackers all over it" Fours leader attitude kicks in.

"I agree, we should take the helicopter over in that corner" Nine says.

"We should take the bus" Six says disagreeing with Nine.

"Helicopter" Nine yells.

"Bus" Six yells back.

"Helicopter."

"Bus."

The fight starts to escalate, Nine and Six trading punches.

"Stop" Four yells, silencing them both.

Four POV

I'm still not used to my new leadership role, and I'm defiantly not used to being able to control both Six and Nine with one word. Eight and Marina both look on, Sarah and Ella walk out of Three's old room.

"What's going on" Ella asks.

"We are just discussing if we should take the bus or the helicopter" Nine tries filling them in while death staring Six, he pulls it off surprisingly well.

"Bus" Sarah says.

"Bus" Six says.

"Bus" Marina says.

"Helicopter" Nine, Eight and Ella say.

"Up to you leader" Nine says enthusiastically, pointing at the helicopter.

"Um… Sorry Nine but I think the Girls are right, the bus is the less obvious" I state.

Nine looks like he will murder me. I know now that when we get back he and I will have a little talk.

"Fine" Nine sighs.

"What's our next move" Sarah asks.

"We are going back to Ohio" I say.

"What why" Sarah says, worried it is because shell get dumped.

"I want to check out more of Malcom's bunker" I say.

"This is Sam's dad Malcom, right" Eight asks.

"When did he get a bunker" Marina asks confused.

"Ill explain on the way" I say.

"Lets go" Six agrees.

We run to the bus and pack our things, the dome we are in has a massive door, big enough to fly our ship in and out of. The door slowly opens as Nine drives the bus over a pressure plate. We drive out and in to a forest, the road we follow is old and filled with pot holes. Eventually we pull onto a highway and swerve in and out of some cars before turning onto a different road.

We're home free.

**Hey guys I know its been a long time.**

**I was able to make this chapter quite long and even did a new POV.**

**The pairings for this story I'm sure you've guessed is Four/Six, Eight/Seven and Nine/Five.**

**Five is good I just want to clear that up, I really don't like what Pittacus did to the actual number Five.**

**As always, Please Read and Review.**

**Send me some Ideas about what you guys want.**

**Until next time, Bye bye.**


End file.
